Daughter of the Moon
by hermione-and-annabeth
Summary: Rissa and Lanie. You never see one without the other. But when they find out that they're demigods, are taken to a special camp, and find shocking secrets about their parents and Rissa's past, will it be too much for their friendship to handle? And when they're both sent on a quest with a guy that both of them like, will they break apart? (CO-WRITE WITH JASONGRACELESS)
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a collaboration story written by JasonGraceless and Annabeth from hermione-and-annabeth. This story is posted on hermione-and-annabeth, but please go check out JasonGraceless's stories!**

**There are two main characters in this story: Rissa and Lanie. The Rissa chapters are written by me, and the Lanie chapters by JasonGraceless.**

**Thank you for stopping to read this A/N! We hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter:** Prologue

**POV:** Rissa

**- 1938-**

"Daddy, why do I have to go here?" little Celeste asked her father as she stood outside the doors of a fancy-looking hotel and casino.

"Because, Cel, your mother wanted you to come here after your sixth birthday," Her father replied, trying to look strong and comfortable about the situation, but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was really going to miss his daughter.

"But I don't want to leave my friends!" Celeste wailed.

Celeste made a list in her head of what she would leave all of her friends if she died in this weird building. Charlotte can have my prettiest dress. Marilyn can have my doll Ruth. Edith can have my doll Bernice. Charles and Donald can have my books...

"You can make new friends Cel," Her father tried to tell her.

Celeste broke into tears and her father gave her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you daddy," Celeste sobbed onto her dad's shoulder.

Although Celeste couldn't see it, a tear rolled down her father's cheek and he said quietly,

"I'll miss you to Cellie."

Her father let go of her and waved goodbye. Celeste bravely walked into the fancy building and was lead by an employee to her hotel room and they gave her a game card. Celeste skipped to the game room and found a game about animals. She had always loved animals, so she decided to play that game. She played that game so long and so many times that she lost track of time. Celeste was stuck in the Lotus Casino.

**-2007- (SEVENTY YEARS LATER)**

"C'mon Celeste, it's time to leave," said a man who looked an awful lot like her father. In another world, he could have been her father. But there are some things you just _know_ sometimes, and right now, one of them was that this man was not her father.

Her daddy never called her Celeste, either. It was always Cel or Cellie.

"Noooooooooo!" Celeste cried, "I don't want to leave! I've only been here for a week!"

"It's time to go," the man declared sternly.

The man dragged her out of the casino and put her in his car. He handed her a sandwich and an apple. She hadn't even realized she was hungry, until now that she was outside. When was the last time she had eaten? But she didn't want to eat anything from a stranger, so she threw it out the car window. The man simply smirked. "Have it your way."

She ignored him.

Was this really the same place she had been dropped off? The outside looked so, so different…

The man handed her a water bottle. "Drink this unless you want to faint of dehydration."

Celeste hesitated. She was achingly thirsty. Should she trust him?

Finally, her resolve broke, and she downed the whole bottle in two gulps.

Bad, bad, bad idea.

She went out like a light.

When she woke up, she was in a bedroom, a dormitory actually, and there was a girl her age standing over her, peering at her wide eyes.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Who are you and where am I?" Celeste asked groggily as she sat up. She didn't remember _anything _except basic facts about herself. What had _happened?_

"I'm Lanie Brett. My name is actually Elaine, but that's a dumb name. We're at Yancy Academy for Troubled Students. Your father told us you have ADHD and dyslexia, so you're here. We still don't know who you are, though." Elaine said, grinning.

"I'm Celeste Amarissa London," Celeste said quickly, but her head was spinning.

"Celeste? Seriously? That's so old-fashioned." Lanie thought for a second. "Amarissa, did you say? I'll call you Rissa," she said, grinning.

By some unspoken bond, the two of them had already become best friends.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** I

**POV:** Lanie

**EIGHT YEARS LATER:**

Lanie Brett drummed her fingertips on the edge of her desk and stole a glance at the clock. _Ugh._ Nine minutes left of class.

She looked out of the corner of her eye at her best friend, Rissa, whose glasses were slipping down her nose as she hurried to take notes on what Ms. Sharpie was saying. She tried not to laugh. She and Rissa were both dyslexic. Those notes were useless.

She twirled her pencil in her hair with her right hand as she continued to drum her fingers on the table with her left. She was seriously ADHD. So was Rissa, but she could control it much better.

It was a weird coincidence. Two girls, same age, same school, both ADHD _and _dyslexic? That was one of the things that had brought them together when they had first met. Well, it wasn't exactly a normal school. Rissa and Lanie attended Yancy Academy, a private school for kids with problems.

They had met in first grade, and they had stayed best friends since. Now they were both fourteen.

That wasn't the only thing that had brought them together, though… Lanie shook her head to clear it. No. She and Rissa had promised each other would never think or speak of it again. Never.

Lost in her thoughts, Lanie screamed when the period ended and there was a loud _Brrrrrrrrrrringgggg!_

"Detention, Elaine" Ms. Sharpie said, smirking. "Tomorrow, after school. Class dismissed."

Lanie gritted her teeth at the use of her full name.

Rissa gave Lanie an exasperated look that had 'I told you so' written all over it.

Lanie groaned. Tomorrow was _Friday_. She had had _plans._ She pushed her books and pencil deep into her bag with her foot and stalked out of the classroom with Rissa on her heels.

~OoO~

Lanie stomped through the pavilion until she was safely out of Ms. Sharpie's hawk-like earshot, and then swiveled to face Rissa. "Can you _believe_her? I had _plans_ for Friday night!" She continued to rant. Rissa rolled her eyes as she continued to fume. "I swear, that lady is a _monster!_"

Rissa didn't reply. She didn't have anywhere near enough fingers to count the number of times she had heard this from Lanie.

Lanie took a deep breath, pulled out her iPod, put in her headphones and turned up the volume to block her out. Lanie loved her iPod more than anything else she owned. She had 2598 songs on it.

However, she pulled the headphones out quickly when she heard Rissa gasp.

She turned, and there was Ms. Sharpie, towering over both of them, smiling eerily. "Both of you know that iPods are not allowed. Let's make that_double_ detention," she sneered.

Lanie and Rissa both groaned. They were _not_ looking forward to six hours of erasing answers out of old calculus workbooks.


End file.
